


nap needed

by jessie0f63



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie0f63/pseuds/jessie0f63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen wolf from the end of season two...No alpha pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	nap needed

Ps I will not be doing Povs sorry ---

 

 

 

Scott looked at Stiles tear filled eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for his best friend even if Stiles had never dated Lydia. Now everyone in the pack was looking at Stiles plus Allison and her father.

 

 

Lydia never really cared for Stiles too much but lately he was the only one there for her and couldn't help but feel horrible for once again picking Jackson over him. "Stiles I--."

 

 

 

_You'd look nice in a grave ....I smile on the moon; death is on my face ....and if you wait to long, Then you'll..._

 

 

Stiles answered the phone,"Hello? Oh hi dad. What no i'm not dating Lydia, she's with Jackson. No. No! He has Coronary Heart Disease duh! So not dead.  Oh fuck i'm fine dad you  should have seen them and was like the Notebook!"

 

 

 

Lydia broke at giggling at Jacksons groan when he heard that and others where sniggering. Stiles grinned and put his finger to his mouth at them.

 

 

 

" No! Dad really it was like a Katherine Heigl movie, god i am still teared up it was adorrable. Jackson was being a real monster-" Peter chuckled and even Jackson smiled at that joke.

 

 

 

"- And Lydia was totally puppy facing and she held a key.. like a I guess to his house I dont know but oh! What I'll be home later. I can spend the night if it'd be easier. Love you! " Stiles looked from his phone to the pack looking at him fondly. " Yeah?" "Are you really okay with this Stiles?" " Hell no Jacks!"

 

 

 

"But you told your dad?" Stiles snorted and walked over to his jeep and pulled the roll of toilet paper out.

 

 

 

" Ugh no i'm gonna be cryin all night long. I mean fuck the key.. it just. It was so sweet . Ps I would rather have Lydia as a friend. Pss Lately I have had dick on the mind so if I would be full of feelings of vengence it would be for Jackson. So.." Scoot pulled Stiles into a one armed hug. " Don't worry we'll find a man for you."

 

 

Derek growled and walked over the duo, red eyes glowing bright.

 

 

He pushed Scott away and replaced Scott's arm with his. " Mine!"

 

 

Derek looked down at Stiles who instead of looking shocked or pissed he gently snuggled into Derek's leather jackie and hummed.

 

 

"Okay."


End file.
